pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Nankana Sahib
Nankana Sahib This is the town, now in Pakistan where the first Guru of the Sikh and the founder of Sikhism, Guru Nanak Dev was born in 1469. At the time of birth of baby Nanak, the place was a village and was called Rai Bhoi di Talwandi. The town is located about 75 kilometres west-southwest of Lahore in the District of Nankana Sahib. Before May, 2005 area around nankana sahib was consider in District Nankana Sahib,But in May,2005 the Punjab Government decide to Raise up the status of Nankana Sahib as a District. Now Nankana Sahib is a district with It,s four tesils. There are several Gurdwaras here built in honour of the first Guru of the Sikhs. Subsequently, the Fifth Guru, Guru Arjan Dev and the sixth Guru, Guru Hargobind also visited this town. Following are the Sikh historical Gurudwaras (places of worship) at Nankana Sahib: *Gurdwara Janam Asthan: *Gurdwara Bal Lila *Gurdwara Patti Sahib *Gurdwara Kiara sahib *Gurdwara Mal ji Sahib *Gurdwara Tambu Sahib: *Gurdwara Chhevin Patshahi Administration The area around Nankana Sahib was formerly a tehsil of Sheikhupura District. In May 2005, the Punjab Government decided to raise up the status of Nankana Sahib to that of a District. 2 as a way of promoting development in the area. Nankana Sahib District is administratively subdivided into four tehsils these are: *Nankana Sahib *Safdarabad *Sangla Hill *Shahkot District development The state government has planed to develop District Nankana Sahib with various projects, including: #A rest house for Sikh pilgrims #A new International Hotel for the people of the district #A shopping mall #A housing scheme #A modern hospital #A Road-link to the Lahore and Faisalabad dual-Carriage way. The Punjab Government decide to Link the District Nankana Sahib with the provincial capital Lahore. With that plans the Punjab Government is completing "Khanqah Dogran Interchange" on (M-2) very swiftly, which is a helpful project to develop the newly created District of Nankana Sahib. Population District Nankana Sahib has a population of about 1,460,000, the majority of the population are Muslim (97%) - the remainder (3%) are mainly Christians and Sikhs. The people of nanakana sahib is very intresting they live happily with eachother.The people are intrested in farming,banking.marketing and in private companies. Writter Fawad shafique Language The main language of the district is Punjabi but Urdu and English are also spoken and understood by most of the peoples of district. In nankana pnjabi is mostly used but in housing colony only urdu is used.Faraz shafique rao. University The First University of the District is near to starting. Baba Guru Nanak University will be Locate in Nankana Sahib, Pakistan. This university will show progressive results. From a Pakistani newspaper editorial: :In 1994, the foundation stone of Nankana Sahib Foundation was laid by Rai Bashir Ahmad Khan Bhatti, a member of the National Assembly and chairman of the Standing Committee on Education. Mr Bhatti is the oldest living descendent of Chaudhry Rai Bular Bhatti, a contemporary of Guru Nanak, who recognised that the Guru was a divine soul. Over the last five hundred years, the Bhatti family has donated almost 11,000 acres of its land to the Sikh religious shrines in and around Nankana Sahib. The 1994 foundation, built over 10 acres of land, was donated by Chaudhry Rai Sarwar Bhatti, also a direct descendent of Rai Bular Bhatti. :The entire Nankana Sahib Estate consists of 16,962 acres. Most of it is leased to the farmers and residents of Nankana Sahib. Almost all the houses in Nankana Sahib are built on this property. The Nankana Sahib Estate is the property of the Nankana Sahib Gurudwara (Gurudwara Janam Asthan). prop.ehtasham ahmed babar there is a housing colony very famous because this provides water to to the colony houses but now it is out of time and the M N A of nankana mehar saeed ahmed zafar padyar is doing well for it and it Writter \\\\ Fawad Shafique Category:Sikhism Category:Cities, towns and Union Councils in Punjab